The Wichita Community Clinical Oncology Program (WCCOP),established and funded by the National Cancer Institute in 1983, continued in 1987,1990,1995 and 2000, is a city-wide cooperative program of the two major community hospitals and the majority of Wichita's oncologists. During the past four years, the WCCOP averaged 312 credits per year on treatment protocols and exceeded our goal of 275 credits each year. Additionally, we have achieved our goal of expanding our cancer control research program to exceed treatment accrual with an average of 426 cancer control credits per year over the past four years. The WCCOP plans an annual accrual of 350 credits on treatment protocols and 400 credits on cancer control protocols using six research bases: the Southwest Oncology Group, North Central Cancer Treatment Group, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, University of Rochester Cancer Center, and the Children's Oncology Group. The specific aims of the WCCOP are: (1) to stimulate quality medical care through participation in treatment protocols for cancer patients in Wichita and south-central Kansas, a patient population that would otherwise be unserved because its geographical location is remote from comprehensive cancer centers; (2) to increase accrual of patients on adult and pediatric NCI treatment and cancer prevention and control protocols and thus reduce the time necessary to answer critical questions and at the same time speed the transfer of the latest research findings to the community level; (3) to continue to improve and strengthen the cancer prevention and control effort of the WCCOP to equal that of cancer treatment. (4) to continue to facilitate the involvement of underserved Kansas minority and rural populations in treatment and cancer prevention and control research. With our track record as a successful CCOP for 21 years, and over 3,500 new cancer patients each year, we have the necessary expertise and commitment to continue our successful therapeutic and cancer prevention and control research efforts.